The Galadheon
by Aeva - Athena - Marsden
Summary: Post Blackveil, Karigan wakes up and is confronted by a married Zachary and a Sacoridia on the brink of war. KxZ! rated T as precaution. Mostly ignores Mirror Sight, but there are just a few spoilers around chapter 15/16.
1. Chapter 1

Karigan's eyes closed. Her air was coming in short bursts now. She could almost feel Westrion's wingbeats, hear Salvistar's hoofbeats. Her hand twitched weakly, her eyelids fluttered. She could feel the life draining out of her.

A sudden, blinding light shone through her closed eyelids, and fresh air hit her lungs as she gasped. Cracking open her eyes, she saw the face of one of the caretakers – Agemon – looming above her.

"You again!" he grumbled to himself. "Every time I turn around you are here, lurking in my tombs. Do you know that you are sleeping on Lil Ambriodhe's bones? Do you even care? I don't care what the weapons say…this time it has gone too far!" Agemon exclaimed, waving his hands about.

Another voice cut into his rant. "What about the weapons?" came a cool familiar voice. Karigan sagged in relief. It was Fastion! If anyone could tell her what was going on, it would be him. His face peered over the lip of the tomb, taking in her bloody, glass filled legs, her broken wrist, and her other various wounds that she had accumulated during her stay in Blackveil. Turning to Agemon, he pointed. "Find Brienne. Tell her to alert the mending wing that they will soon have a patient who is…critical"

Karigan tried to make sense of what was going on. She must be in the tombs, because Agemon was there. But how had she gotten there? The last thing she remembered was smashing her mirror mask at the feet of Mornhavon/Yates.

Ohh…Yates…she hoped with all her heart that he was okay. She would never be able to live with herself if he wasn't. And all of the others – where were they? Had they made it out of Blackveil alive? Fastion was still speaking, but his words were garbled and meaningless in her ears. She watched his lips move, mesmerized by the sight.

Fastion leaned over her, lifting her out of her tomb. Karigan gasped as the pain enveloped her, and the world went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: hey so this is my first Fanfic – but I love this series and really wanted to do something in the wait between Blackveil and the new book. because honestly, Kristain Britain had to go and cliffhang. **

** So R&R please, I need to know what I am doing right and what I am doing wrong! Plus a little encouragement and a couple ideas go a LONG way. I will try to update daily, but once school starts it will of course be harder. But I will try for at LEAST once a week. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the series or any of the characters. *sulks***

**Thanks and enjoy!**

King Zachary, high king of Sacoridia, brooded in his chambers. He knew Queen Estora was lurking somewhere, but he had no wish to speak with her. He had received news yesterday that the party he had sent into Blackveil had returned. Minus a few members. Lynx and two Eletians had turned up somewhere on the Wanda Plains, and immediately sent word through a messenger in a nearby town. Lynx's message had been brief; he, Telagioth, and Ealdaen were all that remained of the twelve that had originally entered Blackveil.

Lynx also said "Karigan and Lhean were alive and with us before we woke up, but they are not with us here. We believe they are still alive, but in Karigan's case, she could be anywhere. Or anywhen. We will begin travelling back to Sacor City, and hope to be there within two weeks. I want to warn you – if you do find Karigan, she may be worse for wear. But she saved us; saved us all. She should be remembered as a hero."

Zachary sank into a plush chair and rested his forehead in his hands. He had to believe she was alive. She had to come back to him.

A noise in the background alerted him to Estora's presence. She hovered on the edge of his vision, looking torn between coming to speak with him and fleeing. When she saw that he knew she was there, she approached cautiously.

"Sire…I wish to tell you I am very sorry about Karigan's death. I know she was special to you – indeed, she was a friend of mine as well. She will be sorely missed by the kingdom"

Zachary's head shot up and he leapt to his feet. "she's not dead" he said simply, storming out of the room. His weapon shadow detached from the wall and followed him out of the royal apartments. Estora sighed and sat in the chair he had just vacated. It was still warm. Longing filled her heart. She wished it were _her_ that he was so concerned about. But no. it was Karigan. It was always Karigan. A single, solitary tear ran down her cheek.

Laren Mapstone was doing paperwork. As usual. She was always doing paperwork. Her visit to Stevic G'ladheon had been a nice break, but now that she was back, it was back to reality for her. Which meant back to the wonderful world of paperwork.

A knock at her door broke her out of the trace-like state she got in when doing paperwork. A Green Foot stood there, nearly hopping with impatience. Raising her eyebrows, Laren gestured to the green foot and he blurted out "Rider Sir Karigan G'ladheon has been found in the tombs captain!"

Laren rose slowly. Karigan was alive? And in the palace, no less? Without bothering to thank the green foot (forgetting about him completely, to be honest) Laren excited her office and started to hurry towards the mending wing. She had no doubt that the mending wing was where she would find her wayward rider.

Lights swam before Karigan's eyes. She felt motion, and realized she was being carried. Where to? She wondered briefly. Thinking back, she couldn't recall how she had come to be where she was. A vision of a Sleeper swam before her eyes and she jerked violently in her resquers arms, then nearly shrieked in pain as it caused a sliver of glass to gouge deeper into her leg.

A buzzing filled her ears, and she could barely think straight. _I must have lost a lot of blood…_ she thought wearily, before sleep welcomed her back in.

**AN: well? R&R please! I just put up two chapters in one day! Some reviews would be nice! **

**I really want to know how well I am doing :p**

**Also, I know that the idea of Karigan waking up in the Tombs is one that many people have used, but I want you all to stick with me here, because I promise this story will not be the same as all the others. Its going to be EPIC. **

**Bear with me.**

**And review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: thanks to you four lovely people who reviewed! (you know who you are…;) ) and also to those who added me to their story watches! I really appreciate the criticism, and will do my best to make these better. **

**For the POV thing, I had put in three asterisks between each point of view, but they appear to not be showing up…if anyone has a suggestion of what to do that will adequately show up, please let me know!**

**Disclaimer: same as last chapter. Unfortunately. **

Karigan's eyes opened to a bright room. Turning her head took a lot of effort, but she felt the need to find out where she was. Her dreams had been plagued by nightmares – visions of Blackveil and Zachary had haunted her while a laughing Mornhavon taunted her from the darkness.

She was somewhere in the Mending wing. That much was certain. Nowhere else in the entire palace did you find a room so clean. Barren, some might even say. Karigan brushed her hand along the sheets, reveling in the feel of moving without pain. _Pain._ Karigan sat up quickly – too quickly – and quickly grabbed the wall to steady herself. Pulling back the sheets, she admired her legs. They were smooth and unmarred, all the glass and gashes that had been there (and even a few older scars) had miraculously disappeared.

Karigan beamed and inspected her wrist as well. Here too she found a perfectly healed wrist that she wouldn't even know had been broken before. Ben must have slaved over her for hours to achieve results like these.

Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, Karigan ignored her head rush and stood up shakily, leaning on the wall for support. She was clothed in a light white nightgown that was modest enough, but not really something she wanted to go trekking through the palace in. what if she ran in to the king? She would never live _that_ down!

Rummaging through the spare closet in the room, she found nothing but white linens and bandages. Sighing, she cracked open her door to peer into the hallway beyond.

Ben, who had been sleeping outside Karigan's door, leapt to his feet at the hint of motion within. He didn't want to be there when she opened the door. He wanted someone who could deal with her and not be blamed by her, and plus she had always intimidated him. Add that to the dream he remembered the king having her and…well, he would just rather not face her at the current moment.

Hurrying down the hallway, he fetched a green foot and sent him for Captain Mapstone. "Tell her Karigan has woken up!" he called after the boy as he darted away. Peering around a corner in the mending wing, he eyed the closed door of the downed rider. She had been unconscious for a week since Fastion had found her in the tombs, and no one could say how long she had been there. Judging by the timeline on Lynx's letter, if she had appeared at the same time as him, she could have been down there from one to two weeks. Which seems impossible…until you realize who you are talking about.

How had she survived without food? He didn't know. He didn't think he _wanted_ to know. As he had been healing her, he had felt as if a…well, for lack of a better word, a _force_ almost, had been helping him. Guiding him, lending him strength, and showing him exactly what needed to be done. It was no surprise to him that her healing was some of the finest work he had ever done. Every night after a day spent with Karigan, he dreamt of wingbeats.

What that might imply terrified Ben. He didn't want to know. He really didn't. he wanted to believe it was a coincidence, and that her miraculous healing had been all his own doing and nothing else. Nodding his head firmly, he again turned to watch Karigan's door. As he turned, it opened slowly.

Ben gulped.

Laren hurried through the palace corridors, not wanting to be seen running. Even though she wasn't royalty, she was expected to keep a good face, and being seen running helter-skelter through the palace really wouldn't help her already flagging reputation. So, going as fast as she thought she could without looking totally undignified, Laren fast walked through the palace. Upon reaching the mender's wing, she heard Ben's plaintative voice saying "_PLEASE_ Karigan, just this once, do as I ask and stay in your rooms!"

Karigan's response was lost by the other noises in the hallway, but Ben answered with a "I did do a darn good job, it's true, but that doesn't mean you can go running around and ruin all my hard work!" It wasn't hard to piece together what was being said on Karigan's end.

Rounding a corner, Laren came face to face with Karigan. The rider was pale and drawn, and looked to have lost a great deal of weight over her ordeal. Which was understandable. She was standing in a nightgown, glaring heatedly at poor Ben, who was flushed with anger and embarrassment, and trying to hold his ground against the intimidating older rider.

"Karigan."

Karigan whipped around, her face breaking into a smile as she saw her captain. Holding out her arms, she embraced Laren, and Laren hugged her back warmly, joy welling up in her at the thought that her favorite and most promising rider was right here and alive. _Alive_. But barely. She almost didn't survive the ordeal in Blackveil. King Zachary would probably never let her out of the palace again, and Laren knew it was going to kill Karigan.

"you must come with me and give me your report" Captain Mapstone said, more briskly. If Karigan was up and about, then she was well enough to give her side of the story. Laren had no doubt it would be interesting. As they walked out of the mender's wing, Laren pretended not to see when Karigan turned and stuck her tongue out at the glowering Ben they left behind.

"Your Majesty" came the voice of one of the weapons who always surrounded the King and Queen. Estora raised her head and glanced at Fastion, who was intently watching his king. Zachary glanced up at him.

"yes Fastion?" he answered, setting down the papers he had been reading. It was afternoon, and the two of them had retired to their rooms for some R&R. Estora was quietly embroidering while Zachary looked through the affairs of state from his home province, Hillander.

"Rider Sir Karigan G'ladheon has awoken, my lord. Brienne tells me that she is weak but healthy. Captain Mapstone is questioning her as we speak". He said, no emotion touching his face.

Zachary nearly leapt out of his chair. "She's awake? Was her treatment successful? Will she completely heal? Will she be okay? Where is she? When can I talk to her?" he frowned "should Laren be questioning her so early? What if she can't take it?"

Fastion smiled quietly. "My little sister is much stronger than you give her credit for. She can hold up to much worse than a little bit of her captain's coddling." He said, one eyebrow raised slightly. Zachary relaxed, and Estora puzzled over Fastion's words. Karigan and Fastion weren't related, so why did he refer to her as his little sister? She had noticed that they seemed to hold her in high esteem, but she had thought maybe it was all riders and not just her?

_Silly Estora…of course its just her. Everyone admires Karigan, everyone loves Karigan. Of course the weapons consider her one of their own. Otherwise she wouldn't be everyone's favorite. _Estora stopped her harsh thoughts in their tracks, reining in her temper. It wasn't karigan's fault that all the exciting stuff always seemed to happen to her. And in fact, she did manage to get all of the scary stuff too. Estora didn't really fancy waking up in some dead women's tomb…

Zachary was pacing. "how soon do you think is acceptable before I can go and see her Fastion?" he asked, his tone musing, as if he was turning times over in his head. Fastion cocked his head. "I think, my lord, that it is between you and Karigan."

Zachary nodded and slowly sat back down. "I suppose when Laren is done with her, she will bring her to me so I can hear her story for myself. That will be soon enough for me. I can wait."

Estora eyed him sideways and attempted to control her feelings. If this man felt one tenth of the feelings for her that he had for Karigan…

But alas, it was not to be.

She was just getting back to her embroidery when a knock sounded at the door and Captain Mapstone's head poked through the door that had been opened by weapons. Estora set her needlework aside and exited the room. She didn't think she wanted to hear this.

**AN: so maybe the line things worked…if not**, let m**e know and I will see what I can do about trying something else :p**

**R&R please! As I said before, I love the motivation!**

**And as for my…epicosity… :p well, I shall be giving it to you a bit at a time. If I dumped it all on you at once, I might blow your mind…**

**And I wouldn't want that ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY all, just trying to keep that promise I made and update once a day…although at the moment I am regretting it…I have to go to a horseshow tomorrow and I will probably fall asleep in the middle of one of my classes! Not good!**

**So I went over all of my work and read it and stuff (ALWAYS a good thing)**

**the POV thing really bugs me too, and I will do my best to continue to fix that. Also, my chapters are shorter than I thought…they seem much longer on Microsoft!**

**Bear with me here, I know where this story is going to go, carnage, blood, romance, love, loss…the whole nine yards. Getting there seems to be the problem. I'm working on it…**

…

Karigan steeled herself outside the door to the King's chambers. The weapon on duty, Willis, gave her a small smile as she took a deep breath. She attempted to smile back, but it came out as more of a grimace than anything. Captain Mapstone had gone in a few minutes ago, presumably to give Zachary the run-down of her report so he wouldn't be shocked by anything. She had been informed that Lynx, Ealdaen, and Telagioth were alive and travelling towards the palace, so he must know SOME of what had happened.

Of course, she would still have to tell him about her walk through time with the sleepers, and some of the other more…unique things that had happened. How she was going to tell him about the assassin, she didn't know. Her only hope was that he already knew, and she could just pass over it and pretend it hadn't happened.

The fact that someone considered her a threat to the marriage of Zachary and Estora was enough to make her blood run cold. She didn't WANT that. She knew her place, and it was not at his side, no matter how much she longed for it. She knew Estora was the right person for the job, no matter how much she resented the fact that she was married to the man Karigan had given her heart to.

Of course, she had never really told the King how she felt. Unless he had someone gotten the letter she had wrote him. Which she sincerely hoped he had not, because now if she was alive, and he had read her letter…

The very thought made her face heat up. She didn't think she would be able to keep putting him off if he knew the true extent to her feelings. He was married to Estora and that was that. Although, how it had come about was enough to set her teeth on edge. An assassination attempt? And then married while he fought his illness? She could imagine his fury – it was lucky she had not been in the castle…her fate may have been the same (or worse) than her Captains.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Fastion peered around the door and motioned her inside.

…

Zachary waited impatiently for Fastion to call Karigan in. Laren had explained that her story was unbelievable at times, and that it placed her in a great deal of danger at times. She asked that he remain calm and hear her out, because she did a fairly good job of explaining it and if he stopped her she might not start back up again. The captain had informed him that the trip had been traumatizing, and that she hadn't recovered from the emotional stress yet.

He could understand that. From what he had heard, she had faced death over and over in that forest, all of it for him. _I hope it was for me. Not just loyalty to the crown, but loyalty to the king himself. Loyalty and perhaps…love? Did she love him? Could he dare hope?_ He knew her feelings for him went deeper than a rider's should, but she wouldn't confess exactly just how deep they went.

Left in the dark. Always left in the dark. You would think, being the king and all, knowledge would be at his fingertips. But it seemed he was always the last person in the entire palace to figure things out.

The door opened and Karigan walked in.

She was thin and drawn, her normally healthy skin pale and sickly looking. She was a great deal thinner than she had been, and her bones were prominent. He had heard that her injuries had been extensive. Apparently Ben had had to work on her every day for a week before he got through all her major injuries. Zachary wanted to run over to her and put his arms around her, murmur to her that everything was going to be alright. He restrained himself, but it nearly killed him to see her looking so frail.

Fastion pulled out a chair for her and helped her into it, showing tenderness that Zachary hadn't known he possessed. One day he was going to pin a weapon down about what really went on between Karigan and the weapons. The way they acknowledged her…it wasn't normal.

"Karigan…" Zachary began, then cleared his throat. "Sir Karigan, if you would please tell me of the events of Blackveil?"

Karigan's haunted eyes looked at him, filled with grief, anger, and fear. As she began her tale, starting with her fight with Alton and then progressing through some of the ordeals they came across (including the killer hummingbirds), Zachary found himself making a promise to her. _Karigan, I will keep you safe. No longer will I let you walk into danger while I remain behind. I MUST protect you. I WILL protect you. I cannot lose you._

By the end of her story, the King was flabbergasted. After all she had gone through, how was she able to sit and calmly tell him what had passed? The total lack of emotion in her voice made him wonder how she saw the epic she was telling. It almost seemed as if she was looking at it from an outsiders point of view – like telling a story.

Some story…

He could tell there were things that she was not telling him, such as when she spoke of the mask. She was leaving something out, something important. He wanted to ask her what it was, but one look at her changed his mind. She needed sleep, not interrogation!

"Karigan, thank you for reliving all that for me. You may retire now." He hated being so formal with her, but he knew that Laren disapporoved of the two of them, and so he kept himself apart from her, and instead of giving her soft words of comfort, he instead dismissed her from his presence.

Captain Mapstone made her farewell bow as well, leaving Zachary to sit in silence and go over what had been said.

…

Estora sat up straighter in the chair she had taken just on the other side of the wall. She could hear everything perfectly through the open door, and had listened to karigan's tale as raptly as she was sure the king was as well.

The only thing she could bring herself to feel for the rider who had the affections of the man she loved was pity. Pity for all that she had gone through. It was truly unfair, and cruel. She hadn't even wanted to be a messenger in the first place. She had simply wanted to follow in her fathers footsteps and be a merchant.

Fate hadn't agreed with her dreams.

But then again, fate wasn't being all that kind to anyone these days.

…

**AN: R&R please! Tell me if the periods separating the POVs worked!**

**I think I need to sleep…my spelling got a little off there at the end :p**

**If you have any suggestions for what you want to happen in this story, I am always open for ideas!**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**I will update tomorrow (I hope…)**

**:D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Back again. If this chapter meanders a bit and doesn't make complete sense, its probably because there is a large chance of me falling asleep in the middle of it. **

**But you don't want to hear about that. You just want to read this darn chapter. I didn't have much time, and I KNOW this chapter will piss some of you off, because its sorta short…(much shorter than I would like…)**

**But im tired. **

**I noticed that I used the word Flabbergasted in the last chapter! Which is strange, because it's a word ive never used in a conversation (I don't think…) but its such a cool word, I think I am going to have to use it in every chapter. **

**Ifpossible…**

…

Karigan was dreaming. At least, she THOUGHT she was dreaming. Sometimes it was hard to tell what was dream and what was reality. But this…? Well, it would be hard to imagine something like this happening in real life…therefore it was a dream.

In front of her, Mornhavon the Black was conversing with a wolf. They appeared to be deep in conversation. The wolf must have been disagreeing with him, because it was shaking its head and Mornhavon was looking less than happy.

Walking closer to them, Karigan looked around for something to hide behind. Even if it was a dream, it wouldn't do to get killed by Mornhavon. However, she was on an empty, barren, desolate field. Frowning, she started to pick her way over the lumpy ground over to the pair.

The wolf looked up as she approached, alerting Mornhavon to her presence. He stood, brushed off his knees, glared at Karigan, and disappeared. Shrugging it off, Karigan took his spot seated on the ground in front of the wolf.

She was big for a wolf, and pure white. Her eyes, a light golden, were studying her as intently as she was watching the wolf.

"I feel sorry for you, if you attracted the attention of THAT beast…" she muttered, meaning Mornhavon. The wolf looked away, and Karigan could have sworn that if she were human she would be muffling a laugh. She cocked her head. "who are you?" she asked the wolf, not feeling foolish at all for talking to a big white wolf. It was a dream, after all.

_Human. Why are you here? How have you come here? None of your kind may enter._

Karigan jumped, looking around for the source of the voice. It appeared to be coming from thin air, from everywhere and nowhere. She shivered and looked back at the wolf. "you talk!"

_I am the great Escana. Of course I talk. Please explain to me how you have come to be here._

Karigan was flabbergasted. Not only could the wolf talk, but it was self aware! She beamed at the wolf. "who, me? Im just dreaming. I do it a lot. Ive been told most humans do! It happens while we are sleeping, you know? Unless you don't know…do wolves dream?"

She realized she was babbling and shut her mouth. What was wrong with her? Maybe she needed to get checked out by Ben for Verbal Diarrhea?

_I dislike humans._

"does that mean you aren't going to eat me?"

_Do I look like I want to eat you?_ The wolf asked, leaning in and showing off her overly large canines. Karigan shivered.

"well, maybe not, but you looked pretty cosy with Mornhavon and that usually means trouble. What were you talking about?" she asked, feeling perfectly at home with Escana.

The great wolf shook herself, and starlight seemed to fall from her coat like dust. _He wished for me to join his cause, and participate in his worthless war. I have no need to get tangled up in human politics. He failed to convince me. _She added, almost as an afterthought. Karigan smiled. "that's always good to hear! Does that mean you are on MY side?" she asked brightly.

Escana flicked an ear, her tail stirring the air slightly. _You also participate in this war?_ She asked, sounding surprised. Karigan nodded. "yes, I fight. I am a fighter." She said proudly. Escana's tongue lolled out in a wolfy smile. _I admire your courage brave human. Perhaps I will help you after all. What is your name?_

"Karigan G'ladheon. Rider Sir Karigan G'ladheon." She stated automatically. Escana jerked back, snapping her jaws closed with an audible click. _You are she. You are the Galadheon. You are the god touched. You are the Rider of Death._

Karigan frowned. "the first part about being the Galadheon – yeah, that's right. But the second two…huh?" she asked, resisting the urge to scratch her head and look like a complete idiot. Escana peered at her for a second, looking confused. _Oh I see. I have gotten you early in your timeline. You should not be here Galadheon. I am going to send you back. Never hesitate to call on me – us warrior women must stick together. _Escana said gently, and then leaned forward and breathed gently on Karigan's hair.

…

Karigan woke that morning, and after a brief stretch, went to find Condor. She had the strangest feeling there was something she was forgetting, but she could remember what it was. _Duh Karigan, if you have forgotten it, your not going to remember what it is you have forgotten. _She thought, chuckling briefly. She thought it involved a wolf, but that was bizarre. There were no wolves this far into Sacoridia. And certainly not anywhere the palace. Laughing at her silly ideas, she excited her room and headed to see her beloved steed. Ghost Kitty watched her go with a cat smirk on his face, as if he knew something she didn't.

…

**AN: I know, I know, too short.**

**If you noticed my use of the word Flabbergasted, let me know!**

**This chapter got strange. But im sleep deprived. Blame it on that.**

**Over and out.**

**Roger that.**

**Number two.**


	6. Chapter 6

**SOOO after the last out of the blue random chapter, I will get back on track with this story! I apologise for the weirdness. **

**Please Review guys, I really need the motivation. When you write a chapter and get no reviews, its really disheartening!  
>R&amp;R!<strong>

Karigan was brushing Condor in the stables, currying him so hard that his hair was flying everywhere. She was COVERED in chestnut hair, grinning happily and sweating with the effort. Condor was making pleased faces and grunting when she got just the right spots. Condor had arrived that morning along with the other Rider Horses who had been left at the breach in the wall. They had had a happy reunion and now she was spending some quality time with him – and helping him shed!

As she was finishing up, she heard someone behind her clear his throat. She turned around slowly, wondering who would interrupt her here at the stables. A messenger stood in front of her, looking prim and proper in a navy blue uniform. Not a uniform she recognized, it must be a private company that delivered messages for a fee.

"Can I help you?" Karigan asked politely, wishing fervently she wasn't a ginger at the moment. The messenger eyed her up and down, his critical stare making her blush. "Only if you are Sir Karigan G'ladheon…" he said, sounding uncertain. Karigan's eyes narrowed. "I am." She assured him acidly.

The messenger inclined his head and gestured to a large package sitting at his feet. "You have a package. I believe parts of it are from your father. If you wish to send a reply, find your own way." With one more disgusted look, he left the barn. Karigan's lip curled as she collected her package and retreated to her rooms in the palace. Any good messenger knew that taking care of one's horse was something one did. _Dumb hired messengers._ She thought angrily. Entering her room, she changed into a clean pair of night clothes and opened the package.

The first item was a letter from her father.

"_Dear Karigan_" it read. "_I would like to inform you that I had a gentleman arrive at my doorstep the other day who wanted to formerly begin to court you. Of course, I told him I didn't think you were interested in being courted right now, what with your duty to the king, but he insisted that he wished to try. His name was Patrick Smulderans. He is apparently a…well, minor noble? For lack of a better word. Very similar to a merchant, but he has some noble bloodlines. He told me he was going to be travelling to Sacor City to attempt to…well, woo you! I warn you Karigan, I think he means business. Find out what he wants before you make any serious commitments. As you know, I had high hopes for you marrying one of the merchant class and forging a new alliance for us. But I of course will accept anyone your heart desires._ _I have enclosed a gift for you, and Patrick has sent a letter from himself as well as a few gifts of his own. I believe he hopes to speak with you soon in Sacor City. Be on your guard Karigan. As a VIP of the kingdom, you don't want to be taken advantage of. From your loving father, Stevic."_

Karigan finished reading with a bemused smile on her face. Looking in the package, she found the gift labeled from him and drew it out onto her lap. It was an oblong, heavy, large wrapped…_thing._ Excited, Karigan unwrapped it slowly. Inside she found a beautiful sword, siver and light, and sized to fit her perfectly. The guard was shaped like two rearing horses, and the pommel was inlaid with a giant emerald. Karigan gasped, looking at the beautiful sword, and hugged it to her breast. She loved it. It was almost too pretty to use! The emerald glinted in the light from her lamp, throwing shimmers of light onto her clothing. Setting the sword carefully aside, she grabbed the letter from this mysterious Patrick.

"_Sir Karigan G'ladheon"_ the letter began "_it is an honour to greet you at last. I have seen you before at the palace but never been brave enough to approach you. I hope that we may see each other outside of the palace, perhaps in three days? There is a ball being held at a local noblewoman's keep and I have been invited. I wish to escort you there, if you wish to come. Please let me know, Patrick Smulderans."_

Karigan read and re-read the letter, searching for any hidden meanings in the words. She found none. Wondering if she was goingto accept this gentleman's offer, she pulled the first of the gifts from the package. It was a necklace. A beautiful delicate silver chained necklace with a horse's head hanging from it. The horse, inlaid with emerald spirals and with emerald eyes, sparkled in her hands. Karigan gasped. It must have cost a fortune! She didn't even know this man! The second gift was no less amazing. It came with a small note that she tore off and read before opening.

"_I heard of your love of horses, which is only to be expected in a King messenger. Therefore I had this crafted for you, so that you and your horse will always be remembered together."_

Nearly ripping off the parchment in excitement, she pulled out a small statue.

It was Condor. There was no other horse on the palace grounds with that many scars, those long of legs and bulky muscles. He was awkward and ugly and yet the most beautiful thing ever seen, and here he was represented in a statue. And on his back, wearing a full rider uniform, was Karigan. The detail was amazing. Her hair was flowing down her back, and she sat Condor with confidence and ease. Karigan admired the statue, looking at it from different angles. It was perhaps one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen.

_I think I will go to this ball with this…Patrick. His gifts were interesting enough that he is worth meeting. _Kariganshivered in slight excitement. She couldn't wait to meet him.

And she couldn't WAIT to tell Mara!

But there in the back of her mind, was the niggling doubt that she was only going to this ball with a stranger, in the slight chance that King Zachary would be there, and notice her, and that he would be jealous.

The thought stung, and Karigan brushed it away before going to find Mara.

…

**AN**: **well? R&R!**

**Let me know what you want me to do, where you want me to go. Tell me how I am doing! This IS my first ff, after all…**

**R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: thank you all for your lovely reviews – your concerns are duly noted, your criticism is welcomed, and your praise is my life. **

**I really am trying to put a chapter out a day. I know I missed one day, but another day I put out two, so they cancel each other out, right?**

**R&R please ^_^**

…

The days counting down to the ball (already short to begin with – only three days!) flew by. After sending her acceptance letter, Karigan and Mara schemed together on what to wear. She could wear a gown; she had several lovely ones that she had been saving that her father had given her. There was even a green one. But the thought of getting caught in a dress, especially after what happened the last time she went out in one, made her re-think that. She could always go in dress uniform. She would be more comfortable than in a gown, plus she would be able to wear her new sword!

That decided, she asked around a little bit to see if she could find anything out about this…Patrick. She didn't know who he was. She didn't know where he was from, and she had no idea what he wanted from her. Besides the obvious things, of course.

On the day of the ball, Karigan slipped down to the stables to visit Condor before she went to get ready. She was going to be met by Patrick before dinner hour, so she had the whole day to visit with her lovely gelding.

Or so she thought.

Upon reaching the stables, Karigan was met by utter chaos. There were horses everywhere! Some were held by grooms, others held by riders, and some were simply loose. Immediately grabbing three trailing lead shanks, Karigan looked around for some sort of authority.

Captain Mapstone was standing in the middle of the chaos, happily directing people and horses into and out of the barn. Trying to make sense of what was going on, she glanced at the horses she held. One, a young colt who was almost fully grown, caught her eye. He was a beautiful golden palomino, and she recognized him. From where, though? Then it hit her. _Damian's farm! These are the horses he promised the captain! And that makes this…the colt who liked Fergal!_

The realization make her grin. They had their new messenger horses. Handing her three off to a waiting groom, Karigan slid into the stables and crept into Condor's stall, where he was dozing in the back of his stall. How he could sleep through the racket that was going on outside, she had no idea. His sweet horsy musk filled her nose, and she grabbed a brush from a box nearby and set to work simply stroking him with the soft brush. His ears, floppy and relaxed, twitched slightly, and he opened one eye. Upon determining it was Karigan, he promptly fell back asleep.

By the time Karigan finally made it back up to her rooms, she was running late. Again. She was always running late. Why was she always running late?

Reaching her rooms, she rushed in, preparing to find everything she needed and rush into it, but found Mara already in there with everything laid out.

"how…?" Karigan spluttered, gasping for air. Mara smiled knowingly. "your ALWAYS late." She said, winking at Karigan. Grinning weakly, Karigan allowed herself to be lead to the bed. Changing quickly into her uniform, she pinned on her brooch, belted on her new beautiful sword, grabbed two small throwing knives (that Drent did NOT know she had…) and tucked them into her clothing. Nothing would surprise her this time. Looking in the mirror, she wanted to do something with her hair. Zacha-

She stopped that thought in its tracks. _PATRICK._ She told herself firmly. _You are going with PATRICK._

Another voice, small and in the back of her head, murmured quietly to her. _Yes, but wouldn't Zachary notice me if I did something with my hair? Instead of simply braiding it or tying it up, I should make it look nice. Zachary would like that. _

Karigan ground her teeth and blocked the voice out. Sometimes she felt like she had little gremlins living in her brain that liked to suggest horrible things to her. Or maybe they were very small cows. OR possibly Dragons. Or, if worst came to worst, they could be…CRAGONS. (cow dragons, fat and ugly, very dangerous, eats souls…) Very _tiny_ Cragons, of course. To fit in her brain.

Shaking her head at the strange ways her brain worked, Karigan let her hair stay down, floating around her head like a soft halo. Or at least, that's what she _hoped_ it looked like…

Mara smiled at her and told her she looked beautiful. Steeling herself, she left her rooms and headed towards the palace entrance. As the ball was elsewhere in the city, everyone else in the palace was also headed there. Most spared her only minor glances as she brushed by them, but she didn't care. They didn't have zachary's affection like she did. Something that she should not keep referring to. Growling slightly under her breath, Karigan walked faster. The sooner she met Patrick, the sooner she could get Zachary off her mind. She hoped.

Reaching the front entrance, Karigan looked around for someone who might be looking for her. Swearing lightly under her breath, she wished she had thought to ask what he looked like. This was the second time this had happened to her. Suddenly, a light tap on her shoulder made her spin and place her hand on the pommel of her sword.

A man stood there, his shaggy blond hair neat and tidy, his elaborate suit spotless, and his arm extended to escort her down the steps. "Rider Sir G'ladheon?" he asked carefully, and Karigan could see that he was desperately hoping to have found the right person. Giving him a light smile, Karigan accepted his arm and allowed him to help her into his waiting carriage.

They spent ten silent minutes in the carriage before reaching the ball.

The ball was being held at Lady Constanza's manor house in Sacor City, and what a beautiful manor it was. With large open and airy hallways, and – most importantly – a grand ballroom. As they approached the doors to the ballroom, a squire stepped forwards to stop them.

"who shall I introduce you ask?" he asked blandly.

…

King Zachary was waiting. Lady Estora was standing beside him, and he could feel her frustration through her grip on his arm. She wanted to dance, she wanted to converse with her family and with the other nobles, and she wanted to get away from him. But she couldn't do any of that until they had their first dance. Zachary knew he was being inconsiderate and cruel, but he didn't want to dance with her yet. He was waiting to see if Karigan showed up.

Of course, even if Karigan showed up, he was still going to have that first dance with Estora. So, he supposed, he better get it done now. Sighing, he turned to ask her if she wished to dance, when the chamberlain called out more names. Zachary had thought that everyone was already there. Involuntarily he turned to see who was coming in.

"Patrick Smulderans and Rider Sir Karigan G'ladheon" the Chamberlain announced, sending a shock through Zachary's spine. He watched them descend the steps, Karigan looking beautiful and her partner looking nervous and scared. Mind you, look who he had on his arm. Sighing again, Zachary turned to Estora. "would you care to dance, my Queen?"

…

Karigan lurked at the refreshment table. She knew she was lurking. But she didn't want to chance running into Zachary – or worse, _Patrick!_ He was a nice guy, she would admit, but he was WAY too clingy, and he just couldn't seem to take no as an answer. So she was hiding behind the pile of oranges. A tap on her shoulder made her shriek and whirl around, nearly falling over in the process.

Fastion stood behind her, looking amused. Karigan pressed a hand to her heart, gasping. "Fastion! Don't do that! You could have given me a heart attack, and then where would be be? You would be feeing _very_ bad, that's where!"

Fastion smirked. "why are you hiding?" he asked, not caring to acknowledge her struggles for air. "the fellow you arrived with is looking for you. Perhaps you should see to him?"

Karigan frowned and kicked her heel against the floor. "I don't really want to. I don't like him all that much. He doesn't want to talk, he just wants to dance and shower compliments on me. Trust me, it gets tiring." She said, grimacing. Fastion smiled. "as horrible as it may be, you did agree to come with him, you must finish with him. Off you go, dance with your date." He said, shooing her towards the dance floor. Karigan scowled but complied, weaving in and out of other people to find Patrick. He was standing, looking abandoned, over by the dessert section. Walking up to him, she smiled. His relief was palpable, and Karigan felt the first nudges of guilt at leaving him. Offering him her arm, they moved to start dancing again. However, as they went to begin a new dance, another hand tapped Karigan on the shoulder. Whirling, this time without the scream, Karigan found King Zachary standing behind her.

"you look lovely tonight Karigan. Would you care to introduce me to your…date?" Zachary said, eyeing Patrick. Karigan almost rolled her eyes.

Almost.

She never got the chance to. Before she could say her smart retort, Patrick pulled a gleaming knife from his pocket and leapt at the king, screaming.

…

**AN: I CLIFFHUNG!**

**I know. I did it.**

**But I don't feel bad because I am going to start writing the next chapter now and will probably have it out before I go to bed. **

**Betya didn't see THAT coming!**

**R&R please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: so I couldn't wait to write the next chapter, I wanted to find out what was going to happen next! I almost never know until I write it down. **

**Just wanted to make a note about something I mentioned in the last chapter but didn't make note of. THE CRAGON is a fictional being, the combination between a cow and a dragon, and it is totally and absolutely MINE. You take it and I will eviscerate you. But on a happier note, the Cragon is a dumb beast, grossly overweight, vicious, and eats souls and babies. Yup. **

**Enjoy this chapter, and PLEASE REVIEW**

…

Karigan reacted before she even knew what was happening. One moment she was chatting idly with the king, the next thing she knew, her sword had left its sheath and had sliced off the arm of the man who had threatened the life of the king. She stared at Patrick in shock while he writhed and howled on the floor, holding his bleeding stump with his other hand. Has he thrashed however, a small pendant fell out of his shirt. A pendant with the sign of the second empire on it.

Feeling sick, Karigan turned away from the man she had brought to the ball and went to check on Zachary. He was surrounded by weapons, each one searching the room for another assassin. Grabbing a nearby handy table cloth, Karigan cleaned her sword methodically and then sheathed it. Her heart was pounding, but she felt like she was going to throw up. Making her way towards the king, Karigan arrived to see most of the court crowding around to see if he was okay. The weapons held them back, keeping them away from the king. As Karigan approached, they let her through with no fuss, and she went to Zachary.

"are you okay?" she asked him, eyeing him. He looked fine. The King nodded, his face ashen.

"you came with him today. You came with him to the ball. What if he decided to kill you? Karigan, you could have been hurt! All because some assassin wanted at ME. They knew that at some point during the evening you would talk to me. And therefore, them. Because they were with YOU. Do you see Karigan? Do you understand how this is all my fault?" Zachary's eyes were wide with distress. Karigan fought the urge to smack him. He could be so…_pigheaded_ at times!

"any number of people In here are guaranteed to talk to you. You have to stop worrying about me! I can look after myself! Keeping me stuck here in the castle isn't going to help me stay alive, its going to help me go _crazy_. The sooner you get that through your thick head, the sooner I can get out of this city!" Karigan spat at him, almost not realizing the words coming out of her mouth. As soon as she said them, she regretted them. The King's face fell, and he looked like she had slapped him.

"do you really want to go that bad? Do you really want to…leave me?" he sounded desolate, as though the answer could kill him. Karigan sighed.

"no, of course I don't want to leave you Zachary" she murmured "but I _have_ to get out of here. I cant stay here and watch you be happily married to Estora and know that you aren't! it will kill me! Do you really want me dead that bad?" she asked, knowing her words would cut deep. Turning on her heel, she slipped out between the ranks of the Weapons and headed for the exit. She wanted to go home. She wanted to get out of this ridiculous uniform and curl up in bed with Ghost Kitty. A few nobles tried to stop her as she left, but her glares were enough to make them back down.

Patrick's carriage was still outside, with the man he had hired to drive it waiting. "Take me home" she said tiredly, not caring what he thought. If all went well, she would be asleep in half an hour.

And maybe she could score some more food on her way by the kitchen…

…

**AN: I know its not long, but I couldn't leave a cliffhanger. I couldn't let it hang. I love you guys too much. **

**R&R please, also suggestions are always welcome!**

**Rawrz to you all. **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I went two days without writing a chapter. Why? Well, the honest reason is that we went sailing and ran into some bad weather…had to wait it out in Little Sandy Bay. But the reason I want to TELL you, is that I wrote two chapters in one day…and got two reviews. Even after the three days. TWO REVIEWS! **

**I don't know if I can keep writing without the motivation…**

**Seriously guys, is it so hard to press the little button at the bottom? Anything helps. A smily face. A heart. A "super!" a "hate it." ANYTHING. **

**Ill write one more chapter…and I want four reviews before I write another. Four reviews is not a lot to ask for! When we get to 20 reviews in total, the next chapter will come out. **

**Enjoy.**

…

Karigan paced. Like a caged lion, back and forth. Or perhaps to be more accurate, a caged _lioness_. Zachary admired her lanky form, her long legs at their best as she paced in a tight circle as she waited for his verdict. He was discussing with Laren about whether or not to send her on a mission. The mission she had chosen was to head up to D'Yer province and check on Alton and the wall.

Zachary didn't want her that close to Blackveil. But her words from the ball the other night had cut deep, ringing through his dreams. "do you really want me dead that bad?" she had said, the anger in her eyes flashing.

And now she waited at the other end of the room, stalking back and forth while she waited for him to decide her fate.

Laren was on her side, saying that Karigan was well enough to get out, and that she had promised to be safe and not enter Blackveil. Zachary didn't trust her. He knew that as soon as she thought she could get away with it she would be into Blackveil looking for Mornhavon.

Nothing he said could convince her that it wasn't her duty to stop him. She had done enough. Why could she just…rest? Stay here in the palace, maybe get that swordsmanship that Drent was always bragging she was close to getting.

But no. she had made her decision. And as much as he wanted her safe, he wanted her to not hate him. And if he said no, he had a feeling she wouldn't speak with him for a _very_ long time. And he didn't want that.

So, with a heavy sigh, King Zachary turned to face Karigan and said "very well, you may go".

He thought she was going to hug him. A huge smile split her face, and she bounced before bowing and making her way out of the throne room.

"ill speak with you later Karigan" Laren added, somehow managing to imply a threat into that simply sentence. Karigan bowed again and exited the room, while Zachary raised his eyebrows as Laren. She shrugged. "Moonling, with _her_, you can never be too careful." She said with a slight smile. Zachary felt a smile tugging at his own lips. It was true, she did attract attention like a moth to the flame. How unfortunate for the entire kingdom – the woman who could save them was almost always in mortal peril.

He truly did believe that she could save them. Save them all. The entire kingdom needed her. He needed her. And she wanted to go on a romp to Blackveil to visit some friends. She should be at his side. Like the first rider before her, she should be with the king. Laren must have been reading his thoughts, because she eyed him and sighed. "its better for her _and_ you if she goes away for a while. Work on your marriage – from what I have seen, it needs work. How is that man who attempted to assassinate you?" she asked, changing the subject with ease.

"he died this morning. He lost too much blood out of his arm, and we didn't want to waste Ben's talents on him. Karigan saved my life, but she killed our source of information in the process. Couldn't she have…I don't know, knocked him over, instead of cutting his arm off?" Zachary asked, slightly exasperated. Laren smiled and shook her head. "your just lucky she was there in time!"

Zachary looked at the ground and nodded, feeling a bolt of adrenaline surge through his limbs at the thought of how she had come to his rescue, her arm sweeping through the air gracefully, her beautiful silver sword slicing off the threat's arm before he even had a chance to blink. She had never been more terrifying. She had never been more tempting.

Zachary stopped his train of thought, excused himself from the room, and returned to his chambers. He had missed his evening meal again, but found food waiting for him in his study. Scarfing down his meal while reading over a sheet of paper, he almost didn't notice Estora come in.

"how was your audience with Captain Mapstone and Sir Karigan?" she asked, coming around to stand beside him. He was struck by her beauty, and saddened by his lack of appreciation for it.

"I have agreed to dispatch Karigan to the D'Yer wall to deliver messages to the riders and healers there." He muttered, reaching up to stretch out sore muscles. Estora's fingers dug into his back, making him gasp softly as she hit a sore spot. Leaning into her fingers, he relaxed slowly. It felt good, her fingers slowly kneading his back. He hadn't realized he was that sore until she relieved the pressure. Groaning softly, he leaned back into her. She paused, but only to hike his shirt up a bit so she had better access. Zachary nearly pulled away. Karigan flashed into his mind, and he wished with all his heart that she was the one there giving him the soothing massage. But he had a duty as king to provide a heir for the kingdom, so when Estora laced her fingers through his and led him to the sleeping chamber, he didn't resist.

…

Karigan sat atop Condor, bouncing slightly with energy and excitement. She was getting out! It would be nice to sleep under the stars again. Plus, the official wedding of Zachary and Estora was coming up, and Karigan (although she did have to be there for the actual event) didn't want to be there for all the upcoming festivities. Her bags were stocked full of food and supplies, and her messenger pouch was full. Everyone had letters going in that direction, a couple from the king and quite a few from fellow riders. Condor sensed her excitement, pawing at the ground, anxious to get going.

Captain Mapstone handed her one last letter, patted her on the leg, and said "safe journey" before stepping back and allowing Karigan room to rein about. Doing so, Karigan set her sights on the gate to the city. Digging in her heels, her and Condor were off like the wind.

They were out of the city in a matter of minutes and flying along the King's way. They didn't see the man silhouetted on the walls who stood there long after they had ridden out of sight.

…

Karigan stopped for the night at a rider station, one that was used very frequently, and stabled Condor before going inside. Lighting a small fire, she cooked her dinner, and then went back outside to keep Condor company and watch the stars.

As she was sitting underneath the canopy of the sky, enjoying the light breeze, she felt a breath of air on her neck. Thinking that Condor had come to visit, she smiled and turned to kiss his muzzle. Instead of a soft chestnut muzzle, she found a satiny midnight black nose. Rearing back in surprise, Karigan fell over and landed flat on her bottom. She hadn't even heard Salvistar approach. Reaching out to lay a hand on his neck, Karigan frowned. "why are you here, Salvistar?" she asked lightly, not really wanting to know the answer. She remembered everything about being the avatar of Westrion, and knew that normally she didn't know.

Which was confusing, and the longer she thought about it, the more confused she got. Shaking her head, she simply accepted that she knew and did not know about that night in the tombs. Salvistar snorted and nudged her with his nose. "are you going to make me ride again…" Karigan trailed off as Salvistar kneeled down slowly. Karigan harrumphed and ran a hand along his withers. "ill take that as a yes…"

In one smooth motion, she swung aboard, and instantly felt the same change as before. Again, she was clad in star steel, carrying a great lance and shield, and wearing a winged helm. Salvistar himself was also decked out in his own armor. Karigan groaned, knowing something extremely bad was about to happen.

And then Salvistar leaped.

…

**AN: so I am trying to spell things the American way for all you wacky Americans. We here in Canada spell things differently. If you notice some funky things, blame your culture :p**

**So…remember…review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: awww **^_^ **you guys are the best! Thank you for all the lovely reviews! Its always nice to wake up in the morning and have eleven new emails!**

**As for the spelling thing, perhaps I WILL throw some funky spelling in there for you Americans ;) after all, I tough out almost every single book I read…although writing Canadian style gets a little difficult sometimes, because Microsoft is American and always yells at me for spelling things wrong :p**

**Here is the next chapter, as promised!**

**Enjoy!**

…

Salvistar leaped.

And they flew. They flew through galaxy's, past stars and nebulas. They soared like birds through the heavens, they're destination unbeknownst to Karigan. Wind whistles past her face, and she couldn't help a grin from stretching out across her face. This was what flying felt like.

And she liked it.

Salvistar trumpeted out a whinny as they soared, proclaiming to the sky's who he was. Karigan shouted for joy as they continued to glide, but all too soon Salvistar pulled up short, taking a couple canter and then trot steps and coming to a halt.

In the middle of space. All around her Karigan could see the splendor of the universe. Salvistar knelt. Karigan sighed in regret, but slid off his back, her feet landing on solid…nothingness. Shivering, Karigan turned to stroke Salvistar to thank him for the ride. But he was gone.

Whirling around, Karigan searched all around her for some trace of the big black stallion, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Someone cleared his throat behind Karigan.

Karigan twisted around again, only to come face to face with Westrion.

She couldn't tell what he looked like. His form was so…_inhuman_ that her brain refused to process it. She registered wings, a face, a body, and thought he was almost human looking. But his face itself…it was too godlike to be described.

_Karigan Gladheon. It is nice to see you again. _His voice rumbled out around her, making her shiver.

"Westrion." She acknowledged him, inclining her head.

_I have brought you here for a reason. Mornhavon the Black_ _lives again, rallying his forces in Blackveil. As of yet he is not powerful enough to be a huge threat to the gods, but if he continues to be regarded as a god by his followers, he eventually will BECOME a god. And if he achieves god-status, he will be almost unstoppable. _

_The other gods have given me permission to interfere. And so interfere I shall. I will end his life Galadheon. I will end it through you. You will be my hand in the world, you will wield my sword. And together, we will end this. _

He held his hand out, and in it he had a giant sword. Karigan hesitated. She didn't want his sword, she wanted her own. His looked too big for her. Shaking her head, she held up her own sword, the emerald glowing in the light from the many stars.

"I don't want your sword. I have my own" she said, hoping he didn't take offense.

_Your puny sword couldn't kill a god. It is well made yes, and you might consider it beautiful, but in its current state it is useless against Mornhavon. Although, I suppose I could imbibe certain qualities upon it…_Westrion rumbled to himself for a bit, then took her sword from her. He inspected it carefully, then nodded. _Yes…this will do. I can turn this sword into the most powerful man-made sword ever to grace your planet. To be honest, it saves me having to give up my own sword_ he said as he rested his hand on his sword.

Karigan frowned. The god wasn't much like what she had imagined.

_Galadheon…_Westrion's voice was full of raw power _do not let Mornhavon sway you from your path. Your destiny – aye, your fate – has been chosen for you. You must not vary, or the consequences are dire. Although Escana has offered you her approval and assistance; _the gods voice grew disapproving_ she is hardly old enough to be out of the cradle yet, let alone old enough to be aiding human kind. I beg of you, do not call upon her unless your need is extreme. _

Karigan's eyes widened. She had thought it was a dream. She had been_ sure_ she dreamed the big white wolf. "I will attempt to avoid calling for her my lord" she murmured. Westrion nodded and handed her sword back.

_She is a fine sword, treat her well. She likes you very much, but don't push it. Any sword can become disenchanted with its wielder. However, not all swords can turn and kill their wielder. Love her as she loves you. _

Karigan gulped. She hadn't asked for a sword that could betray her. She hadn't asked for any of this. Why the hell was the god always interfering? What had been wrong with the sword before? Not voicing any of her concerns however, she bowed to Westrion. "thank you my lord" she said quietly.

_I don't do it for you. I do it for your land. She needs a name. do you have one ready?_ Westrion asked, sounding slightly bored. "i…uhh…no, my lord, I do not" Karigan stammered, racking her brains furiously. She had no idea what do call the damn sword. _Lets call her…Zephyra. She will suit you very well, young Galadheon. Watch your path. Stay true to yourself. _

And with that, the great bird man was gone. Leaving a slightly confused, very ticked off Karigan. When she turned around, muttering about impertinent gods and lame meeting places, she came face to face with Salvistar. Sighing, she clambered onto his back and they took flight again.

…

Karigan woke under the sky, blinking wearily. She had had the strangest dream…a dream that she was flying through the heavens!

Laughing a little at herself, she looked around and realized she had fallen asleep outside. Grumbling a little at the damp, she got up, brushed herself off, and returned to the rider waystation cottage for some sleep.

…

**AN: let me know what you think, give me your suggestions :D**

**Oh…and REVIEW! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: hey guys! So I want to thank rlg808 for her review of Chapter Review – it was the only one and I just want to give you a special mention :D**

**Soo….now that school has started, obviously everyone has less time. **

**But I figure, instead of updating less frequently, if I instead just wrote shorter chapters, that would be better. Because you guys don't want to sit down and read a freaking essay, you have to go and WRITE an essay! You want to read the update, and move on.**

**So that's what I will do. Sorry in advance for the shorter chapters.**

…

The next morning, Karigan awoke to sunlight streaming through the windows of the rider station. Yawning, she pulled herself out of bed and went outside.

She had slept in! the sun was way past where it was supposed to be. Grabbing her things hastily, she buckled on Zephyra – _Zephyra? Since when did I name my swords? –_ Karigan chuckled at her own follies and ran outside to get Condor ready. When they were again on the road, Karigan allowed herself to dwell on her dream from last night. It had been strange, that was sure. It had something to do with the heavens. But that was probably to do with the fact that it had been a beautiful starry night…

As they travelled, Karigan found herself humming a light song. Frowning, she tried to think back to where she knew the song from, but she couldn't remember. It had no words, and was a fairly simple melody. She could have heard it anywhere.

So why did it bug her? The grass was green, the tree's were tall, the sky was blue, and an unknown song was an unknown song. Why was this one bugging her?

Karigan shook herself as they entered a small town. The folks were eager to hear news of the kingdom. Many had no link to the outside world, and any help that she could give them was met with much appreciation. Apprehensively, Karigan told them everything she knew. Censoring some bits, of course. These people didn't need to know_ that_ much. Too much would only scare them

She only told them enough to make them aware of the dangers, so that they would be prepared when evil walked upon the land once again.

In fact, she was surprised that Mornhavon had not already exited the forest and made a beeline for Sacor City. It made no sense to lurk in the cursed forest. He had no warriors in there, except a few Second Empire cronies. But why wait with them, when he could be out in the world, wreaking havoc and causing chaos. It was his style.

Why, after a thousand years, would he change that?

A small voice, lurking in the back of her mind, answered her question. _Because he is waiting for you to come to him._

Karigan jerked, nearly falling off Condor. Furiously, she yelled out to the still forest.

"your crazy! This has nothing to do with me! Mind your own business!"

Realizing she was shouting at the forest, she fell silent, fuming. Condor nickered, sending Karigan into instant alert. Scanning the forest and road around them, she eyed Condor. He was staring into the forest, ears pricked. Karigan shivered. "Hello?"

All she saw was a flash of white in the woods.

…

King Zachary and Queen Estora were in a meeting. In this meeting, they were discussing possible strategies of how to get rid of the looming threat of Mornhavon. They were all getting equally frustrated, because they didn't have magic as they used to, and no one could think of something that would be effective on the lunatic they were dealing with.

Estora sighed. If they didn't come to a conclusion soon, she would miss her evening meal again. And she didn't want to lose much more weight – she had to stay healthy. Being Queen was a demanding role, and now that she had two lives to care for…

Estora blushed, thinking about the fact that yesterday her moonly bleeding hadn't come. She hadn't bled. That could only mean…

"and what is your opinion on that Queen Estora?" Colin asked, turning to her. Estora started, having not been paying attention. Zachary came to her resque.

"I think we should wrap this up before we all fall over of starvation. Perhaps we can continue tomorrow?" he suggested. Everyone around the table nodded, finding that acceptable. "'good. Queen Estora?" he asked, extending his arm. Estora took it delicately and allowed herself to be led from the room and back to their chambers. After a hearty meal, Estora retreated into her rooms. De-robing with the help of her maid, she lifted up her shift and gazed at her stomach. It was a flat and smooth as it had always been. Could there really be a child growing in there? She was excited to tell Zachary. But she didn't want to say anything til she was more sure.

Perhaps she should see a healer? One of them could definitely tell her if she was pregnant. Cocking her head, Estora resolved to make a (discreet) appointment with the mender's wing the next day.

…

**AN: soo…not the most exciting chapter, I know, but I only had 7 minutes so I couldn't get too excited. Please Review! Give me ideas!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I almost didn't write today. Im running out of brain steam. I could write endless chapters of fluff, but nothing important would happen. I don't know what should happen. Besides her commiting near suicide and entering Blackveil alone…*gasp* SPOILERS!**

…

Karigan was eager to get to the wall. She could almost feel it, lurking out of sight. Kanmorhan Vane. She could hear it in her dreams, smell it in the air, feel it in her bones. She could feel herself getting close. That and the sign that pointed to the camp.

Shrugging, she turned Condor off the road and onto the beaten track. She would have to face Alton soon.

As she was nearing the camp, something in the corner of her eye made her turn around.

As she was turning, an arrow skimmed by, nicking her cheek as it passed. If she hadn't turned, she would have died. There behind her stood the ugliest creature she had ever seen. It was big, fat, covered in ugly mottled spots, and it looked…stupid. There were four men fighting with it, and that was apparently where the arrow had come from. A stray.

Shuddering, Karigan drew Zephyra and charged into the fray on Condor. The sword was humming in her hand, almost screaming her defiance for this foul creature that was in front of them. She wanted to taste its bloo-

Karigan frowned. It was a sword. It didn't think. She was getting far too attatched to this darn sword.

As a spiked tail came whistling by her head, she was pulled out of her mind and into the fight. One of the men turned to her and yell "it's a Cragon! Go for the eyes and watch for fire!" before stabbing the creature in the foot.

Raising an eyebrow – what was a cragon? – Karigan obliged, standing up in her stirrups to get a better aim on his head. As she reached to stab him in the eyes, (she was assuming it was a he…) he opened his maw and belched forth a bunch of red cackling flame.

Karigan jerked, nearly fell from the saddle, andgot out of the way, but it was a close thing. She may have gotten singed a bit. Flinging herself from Condor, she wrestled with the creatures head, avoiding its mouth, until she could draw a dagger and plunge it into the beasts eye.

Roaring in pain, the Cragon reared up and shook her loose before opening its wings and beating skyward. Very quickly there was no trace of it left.

"what WAS that thing!" Karigan asked of one of thee men. "A Cragon!" he responded "they are dumb beasts, very fat, very ugly, very stupid, but they can fly and rumour has it they eat souls. And they have a taste for human child." He added, winking at her. Karigan frowned.

"is Alton in? I need to speak to him urgently. King's business." She said stiffly.

…

Zachary stood in his observatory, fingering a case that had been there since that night…the night he had told Karigan how he felt. She had refused it on account of them not being able to marry. How he wished he were a commoner. He would not wish aristocracy on Karigan, it would dull her free spirit. But him a commoner? He could and did wish for that.

If only he was not married to Estora. Married, and apparently with a child on the way.

She had told him yesterday. He had been happy, of course. How can you not be? A child. His child. An heir. _His_ heir. But how he wished it was not Estora he was having this child with, but someone else. Someone who had particular brown hair and rode a particular funny looking gelding…

His thoughts trailed off happily, wanting to be left on their own.

Estora was…well, she was beautiful. She was kind and clever, but she wasn't Karigan. He knew that if the people had a say, they would agree to Karigan as a queen. However, the lord-governors would never stand for it. It would only work if Estora broke the contract herself. Even though they were already married. And she was pregnant.

Sighing, he laughed a little at how unlikely it all was.

_The only way I will ever be with Karigan_ he thought to himself in amusement _is if Estora suddenly drops dead!_

Chuckling to himself, he left the rooftop.

…

**AN: I warned you they were going to get shorter. **

**Here is my proof.**

**So…GIVE ME IDEAS**

**And reviews and stuff. **

**Night all.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: hey…back again. Took two days off, went for a moonlit sail, took a writers class, etc…**

**But I thought I would write a nice long chapter to make up for it :D **

**The last one was lame. I know. **

…

Karigan followed her guide to Alton's tent, where a light was flickering inside. It was late and getting dark, but he was still up. Grateful, Karigan stepped inside to speak with him. Alton was sitting behind his desk, looking over a sheaf of papers. Sitting in a chair beside him was Estral. Karigan gulped, but kept her face smooth. She had heard about the tragedy that had taken Estral's voice, and would have sworn on her life it was because she had gotten close to figuring out the wall.

Mornhavon must feel threatened.

The thought made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Smiling briefly at Estral, Karigan turned to Alton. "my lord" she said, handing him the package of letters from sacor city. Alton pulled out the first letter and began reading, so Karigan sat down. Who knew how long she would be here…

As she sat, Estral got up and came over to sit beside her. Reaching out, she grabbed Karigan's hand, holding it tightly. Karigan looked up in surprise to see tears in Estral's eyes. Struggling to keep a straight face, Karigan squeezed Estrals hand back, tight and fierce. Relief shone in her friends eyes.

Partway through his third letter, Alton looked up suddenly, as if only then remembering her presence. Karigan clenched her teeth, holding back her irritation. "sorry Karigan, you can be excused if you want. I will send for you when I have return messages."

Karigan raised an eyebrow but nodded and left the tent. Alton had certainly started acting like a lord…which was strange, because he always said he wouldn't do that. Maybe being in charge of the camp had changed him. From what Karigan could see, it hadn't changed him for the better.

Instead of going to the tent that had been assigned to her, Karigan went to visit Condor on the horse lines. He beloved gelding was sleeping, one foot cocked, ears floppy, lips twitching. _Probably dreaming about hay_ Karigan thought wryly, moving on. She didn't want to disturb him.

Plus, right behind him was the wall.

It loomed over her, its summit reaching up to the stars. It always took her breath away. Walking right up to the wall, she laid a hand on it. It seemed to vibrate beneath her hand, as if eager. Entranced, Karigan reached forward and put another hand on it. The vibrating seemed to intensify.

Very soon she found herself pressed against the wall, her cheek resting on it. It sang softly, weaving in and amongst itself with sweet harmony's. she couldn't hear any of the discord she kenw was going on inside. All she was hearing was the beauty.

Her brooch seemed to tug at her, so she passed a hand over it.

And faded.

Before her, the wall – still a wall – had shadowy forms looped through it. They looked like people. Which made sense, given the history of this particular wall. Humans had sacrificed themselves to this wall to stop Mornhavon. And it had worked…for a time.

Now that he was back, their sacrifice seemed meaningless. Karigan ached to be able to help them in their plight, but she didn't know enough about music to know what to do. All she could do was listen and admire.

Her brooch tugged again. Karigan put her hand against it, meaning to become visible once more, but instantly something grabbed her and dragged her back in time.

…

Estora sat in her favorite armchair in the sun, knitting. She probably had more important things to be doing, but she was too excited to anything but knit. She was going to have a child! She, Estora, was going to birth the next heir to Sacoridia!

She squirmed a bit. She couldn't feel the child yet, but she knew it was in there. And it was male. She knew it. Her little boy-child was going to be perfect. They were going to have a wonderful family, and he was one day going to be a wonderful king. A smile tugged at her lips. Karigan couldn't come between her and Zachary any longer – Estora could do things for him that she would never be able to do. Like have his heirs.

She knew she was being petty, but still she felt a certain small amount of satisfaction. With the wedding fast approaching, she had a lot of preparations to make, and any time she could get just to consider her life was precious.

Zachary had seemed so distant the last couple days, even with the news of her pregnancy. She had thought he would be happier than he was – but she supposed he still wished Karigan to be the one that bore his children. Just as he wished she could be his bride, his queen, his bed-warmer.

But he was stuck with her, and she was making the best of it. She had never hoped to marry for love, not after Fr'yan had died. Respect was something she had wanted, love was something she dreamed about. With her marriage with Zachary, she thought she loved him. And even though he did not love her back, he was polite and respectful and warm, so that should be enough to make her very happy.

So why did she long for more? Why did she want to feel his hands on her skin, his lips on her lips, hear his voice call her name? she had one of the greatest deals in the country. She was queen. She was complaining about the quality of the five dollar bill while most people made do with pennies.

Sighing, she pulled herself back together. Soon someone would arrive to tell her she was supposed to be doing something, and then she was going to hagve to get up. She really didn't want to get up. She was comfortable. The meeting rooms they had their conferences in always had uncomfortable chairs, and Estora didn't think she was up to that right now.

Maybe if she pled illness she could get out of it…no – she was queen. She had to go. She knew her duty to Sacoridia and the people. Nothing could get in the way of that. Humming softly to her son, she set her knitting aside and called in her maid.

…

**AN: not as long as I wanted, but the creative juice ran out of my writing glasses. They need to recharge. Ill write more tomorrow.**

**Review please ^_^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey all! I know, you have every right to be VERY angry with me. I did a horrible thing. I disappeared for a month. A whole month. But I feel all creative and motivated and stuff so I'm going to pick this back up where I left it!**

**Thanks to everyone for their lovely reviews! There were some particularly nice long ones, for which I am grateful. The last one I got, from Lady Labrat, was what got me motivated. I appreciated your rant!**

**Anyways. I'm babbling. Enjoy!**

…

Karigan stood, standing in front of the same wall she had been a moment earlier. Only this time she wasn't surrounded by a camp of people, but a forest. A harsh wind whipped her hair around her head, and she reached up to secure it before it could get tangled in the branches that were suddenly very close. Plaiting it quickly, she looked around, trying to get her bearings.

She was definitely in the same place. The wall stood as strong as ever in front of her, only when she pressed close and listened to the song, there were no harsh notes woven among the harmonious melody. Karigan sighed, letting the music wash over her. It had truly been beautiful. If only she knew how to make it so again.

Her eyes snapped open. That was it! She must have gone far enough back in time to be able to find out some of the secrets of the wall! Perhaps she could fix it before it was too late to save her land!

She followed the wall, randomly picking a direction, and walked for what seemed like hours. The wall sang to her, comforting her, and so she didn't mind the long lonely walk. Just as she was starting to doubt herself and wish she had gone the other way, she saw a tower approaching. She guessed there would be a town, or at least a camp, at the spot of the tower.

As she had predicted, a small camp was set up at the base of the wall. Karigan bounced in excitement and adjusted her pace, now jogging towards it. Reaching the outskirts of the camp, Karigan slowed down and peered around the corner. Even though she knew no one could see her, it always paid off to be careful. There was a small gathering of people around a fire, and as she looked, one figure stood and addressed the crowd.

"Today, dear friends, we have finished the work of a lifetime. The wall will stand sure and proud till the end of time, trapping our mortal foe until his death." He yelled triumphantly. The crowd cheered, some of them waving hammers and fists. Karigan smiled. This must be the day that the D'yers finished the wall! She could still learn everything she needed to about how to fix it.

She skulked around the camp, listening to conversations and seeing the sights. Finally, when the man who had addressed the camp (she had since discovered his name was Even) was alone. Then she followed him into his tent. Wondering how to contact him, she grabbed a bowl sitting on his nightstand and turned it over. It fell to the floor with a raucous clang, and Even whirled, looking for whoever had turned it over. When he saw nothing but the silence and shadows of his tent, he righted the bowl and went to pick up the comb he had dropped. Karigan knocked it over again.

"Who are you!" he yelled as he looked all around the tent furiously "what do you want with me?"

Karigan smiled. She knew he couldn't hear her, but she thought this could still work. She grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. He ducked.

"If you are a spirit of the dead" he said slowly "then I hope I have not offended you. But I must insist that you are haunting the wrong man, I have done nothing wrong!" Karigan looked around until she spied an old writing utensil sitting on his desk. Painstakingly, she picked it up, concentrating on holding it. Twice she dropped it before she had a firm grip. Pressing it to the paper sitting beside it, she began to write.

_I need your help_

Even approached cautiously, reading what she had written. He shook his head. "Who are you? What do you want? How can I help you?"

_I'm from the future – I need to know about the wall. It's failing. I must save it. You must help me. _

Karigan grinned, enjoying this far too much. She thought that in the future she would have to communicate like this more often. Of course, too often and people would know it was her…

"The…the future? The wall is failing? It can't fail! We completed it today, and it will stand forever!"

_Stand forever maybe, sing forever, no_

Even frowned. "The guardians have stopped singing? That's impossible…they will sing until the end of time itself."

_The voices of the guardians are failing. They are dissonant, they do not sing together. They are panicking. The wall has been breached. Blackveil leeches into the surrounding forests and Mornhavon stirs. _

Even appeared flabbergasted. His mouth hung open, and he had to open and close it like a fish a few times before any words came out. "I don't see how I can help you…who are you? I suppose it isn't important, but I would like to know to whom I am talking"

_Karigan G'ladheon, Green Rider. You must help. I need to know how to make the guardians sing again. I need to give them back their voices. We can mend the wall, but we cannot help the guardians. Mornhavon the Black must be stopped before he can wreak more destruction and havoc on our land than he already has. You are our last hope. _

"Green rider…I see…I…I do not know how I can help you, short of singing you the verse. But no matter how many times you sing it to the guardians, they may not listen to you. I cannot think of another way to help you though…"

_They will listen to me. Sing me the verse, Even D'Yer_

He gulped. Karigan leaned forward in anticipation. He slowly sung the words she had come to recognize as the song of the wall. Karigan committed them to memory, but that wasn't the important part. What was important was that she remembered the tune. The soft lilts, the crescendo, the chromatic scale that rose like a lark on wings to complete the beautiful melody. Inhaling, Karigan thought she had everything she needed. She took up the pen again and wrote one final message

_Thank you, Even D'Yer. You have saved us. _

With that, she sprinted out of the tent and towards the wall. Placing one hand on the wall, she grabbed her brooch and asked it to take her home.

…

**OKAY! Been a while. I hope you guys like it…I would have written out the actual words to the song but I don't have one of the books on hand and I figured your all die-hard fans anyways, so you probably know it. Give me a break here; I don't know it off the top of my head! I can only create a song to go with it. **

**Please review, your reviews make my life!**


	15. Chapter 15

**HEY! This update only took me a couple days! I still feel awful about abandoning you guys – but I got five really positive reviews right away (yes, you know who you are) and I just felt like writing another chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

…

Nothing happened. Karigan opened one eye, her eyebrows drawn down in concentration. Exhaling in exasperation, Karigan took her hand off her brooch and kicked the wall. Hard….then hopped around swearing quietly under her breath as her toes throbbed.

Her brooch wasn't answering her. Grumbling, Karigan ran her hands back and forth along the wall, trying to get her brooch to cooperate and take her home. As much as the people in this time were nice, she really wanted to go home. After ten minutes of effort with no success, Karigan sighed and sat down, leaning against a nearby tree.

As she stared at the wall furiously, a cold nose lightly touched the back of her neck.

Karigan yelped and leaped to her feet, drawing Zephyra in one smooth movement and pivoting to see her attacker.

An enormous white wolf stood staring at her, its tongue lolling out in a wolfish grin. Karigan breathed a sigh of relief and lowered her sword.

"You should warn people before you sneak up on them you know" she muttered angrily, sheathing Zephyra. The sword hummed quietly, disappointed to not have seen any action.

The wolf blinked its golden eyes. _I did not think you would try to attack me with your flimsy stick. Perhaps next time I will cough before touching you? Or I could perhaps growl threateningly. Isn't that what normal wolves do?_

Karigan spluttered. "No! Next time – if there IS a next time – you should come from in front of me so I can SEE you!"

Escana cocked her head. _I had forgotten that humans do not have as honed senses as other creatures. _

"Other creatures like GODS?" Karigan asked, her emotions crossed somewhere between amused and vexed.

_Exactly._

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but I don't think ANYONE has as good senses as a god. So remember that next time, would ya? I'm highly stressed and I could have lopped your head off!"

Escana barked a laugh and rolled her eyes. _Your silly little stick would have touched me and melted into dust, so ashamed as to have attempted to harm me. Fear not for my life, I am not easy to do away with. _

"What a shame" Karigan muttered furiously. "Is it your fault I am stuck here in…whenever I am? I really need to be going home, see. My friends will be wondering what has become of me, and the world out there needs me."

_That is precisely what I needed to talk to you about. Your…Sacoridia…needs you. You must not abandon them. You cannot go into the forest and lose your life over a simple matter of love_

"SIMPLE? A simple matter of love? I don't care how young you are Escana, but I don't think you have any grounds to judge how simple or not my love for King Zachary may or may not be."

_I did not mean to offend you. _The great white wolf's tail stirred the air slightly, and then she sat down slowly. _Let me put it in perspective. Would you let every single human, animal, and other various life forms in your land perish because you love a man and cannot act upon that love?_

Karigan opened her mouth and then closed it again. She couldn't honestly answer that without making herself seem like a horrible person, or else feeling horrible. Her eyes filled with tears. "No" she whispered "no I would not"

_Go back to your king. Months have passed in their time stream. You spent a long time travelling. I came to return you to your proper time, for your land may need you sooner than you think. You came here with good intent, but I fear that you will be too late with your song to help. Your faithful steed has already returned to Sacor City without you, and I will send you straight there so you do not have to spend time travelling. _Escana tsk'ed, a noise Karigan had never imagined she would hear a wolf make. She bit her lip to keep from grinning. But then what the wolf had been saying hit her.

"Wait…months? How long is months? Her gut clenched in fear.

_Eight months four days and three hours is the exact time that has elapsed since you used your gift to go back in time. _

Karigan blanched. "Do…do they think I am dead?" she gulped

_No. they believe you got lost while travelling and will someday return to them. Every night your king stands on his balcony and stares out into the night, willing for you to appear before him…Galadheon? Have I said something wrong? You are crying._

"I…I can't bear to hurt him. Do I have to go back? Can I stay here instead? I would be happy. I could make myself happy. Even is a nice man, willing to talk to me. I could have many interesting conversations. I could finally find out exactly what happened to Lil Ambriode. I refuse to believe that she died. Something happened. She didn't die. I could…I could change history. Make things better"

_No Galadheon. Your place is at your King's side. Your country needs you. Your people need you. I will return you now. I suggest you prepare yourself. Grab on to my ruff. _

"Your…what?"

_My ruff. My neck. Grab it._

Karigan reached out and lay a hand tentatively on the big wolf's ruff. Before she could register the soft fur, she felt a tug and was yanked out of time.

**AN: soo…?**

**Lemme know :D**

**Yours sincercly, Aeva. **

**p.s. bowties are cool.**


	16. Author's Note and Apology (Chapter 16)

**AN: soooo umm hey there guys! Been a couple years...**

**I just read Mirror Sight, and let me tell you; all of a sudden I want to keep writing! I graduated from High School and its summer and I'm motivated and I have a new laptop! So this is a question to all the lovely people who used to follow this story (I went back and read it because I couldn't really remember what I had done with it ;) surprisingly good, although I can't remember where I WAS going with it, I have all these new ideas about where to take it.**

**But here's the question**

**Do you want me to incorporate the events of Mirror Sight into it? Give her those vague memories from the future, and work Amberhill into the evilness of Mornhavon, etc? **

**OR **

**Would you like me to disregard Mirror Sight entirely and just keep going with the story as it is, post Blackveil and completely skipping Mirror Sight?**

**Review and let me know! I'll probably write a chapter tomorrow, just continuing this story as it is, but if you could give me your thoughts I would appreciate it!**

**I'm a terrible person for leaving for three years I know.**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Well you guys answered my questions! It was a unanimous vote for pretending Mirror Sight never happened. The nice thing about MS is that you can absolutely ignore it and the story legit changes not at all. I WILL however be taking Karigan's epic return to Sacor City, because it fits so so perfectly with where I left this story three years ago. Which is ironic and cool all at the same time. **

**So my writing style I can guarantee has changed a lot, and I don't remember where the hell I was going with this but I thought I would try and see what happens! Thanks for answering me, means a lot!**

**New disclaimer – everything belongs to Kristen Britain**

Karigan was disoriented at first, registering only air rushing by her face and the soft fur of the great white wolf she was clinging to. Opening her eyes, she found blank whiteness. '_Not this place again' _she groaned to herself, cringing at the memories of this place.

Escana landed with soft feet on a white island, her tongue lolling out of her mouth. Nudging Karigan gently, she pushed her towards the far left bridge off the island.

_That is your path, Galadheon. It will take you back to the palace of your king. Be wary, much time has passed and things are not as you left them. _

Karigan knelt before the wolf and hugged her tightly. "Thank you for coming for me. Thank you for not leaving me in the past" she murmured, then stood and squared her shoulders. Putting a hand on the pommel of her sword, she proceeded towards the Bridge.

At that moment, a dark form shimmered into existence next to the bridge. Karigan tensed, stepping onto the bridge in hopes of avoiding whatever creature had arrived. The waves of malicious anger coming off the being warned her immediately of its origin. From her previous experience in Blackveil, she could sense a denizen of the forest easily, especially when it stood between her and the route back to her king.

"Not so fast Galadheon" a raspy voice sounded from the shrouded form. It was more shadow than substance, and it flowed over the ground towards her like some sort of dark fog. Unsheathing her sword, Karigan took up a defensive position, now guarding the bridge from the dark being.

"Who are you!?" She cried, holding up her sword. Zephyra hummed with a keen shrill, disturbed by the shadow coming steadily towards them. '_Get it together Karigan it's still just a sword. It doesn't have feelings where is this coming from!' _Karigan thought nervously as her sword began to pulse with a slow steady light. Her eyes widened.

"My name is Starscream. I am an underlord of Mornhavon's, and you will not return to your time without a fight. We thought trapping you in the past, but apparently you've got some new ally's" The being said, turning to look at Escana. The wolf's ruff was up, her legs stiff.

_Galadheon, if you wish to return to your time, now is the time to go. _The wolf sounded nervous, but still she stalked forward towards the shadow. _I can keep him contained until you get through. Destroy the bridge behind you, so he can't follow. _

Karigan backed slowly along the bridge, shifting her grip on her sword. "But what about you?" she asked, not wanting to leave the wolf. Escana bared her teeth and let loose a terrifying growl.

_I may be young but I am still a god. I will keep him occupied. Now go!_ She barked commandingly with the last statement, and Karigan didn't wait. Taking three more steps away from the shadow that was still advancing slowly towards her, she plunged her flashing sword into the delicate white bridge, closing her eyes at the last moment.

There was a colossal crash and she was flung off her feet, barely retaining her grip on her sword. As she fell into nothingness, she could hear what sounded like a fierce fight, interspersed with furious growling and the occasional yelp. Drawing her sword in close, she curled up into fetal position and hoped for the best.

**AN: It's pretty short but I just wanted to get writing again. Let me know what you thought...it's been so long, I could really use some feedback!**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: I'm bored and on a roll so I guess I will just keep going. What the heck, right? I figure I better keep writing while I know what I want to write! I've got all the books open around my computer, my cat on my lap interfering, and my phone in my hand for any other quick research I need to do. I'm set for some serious writing. Gotta get back into the game.**

Laren was standing along the wall of the grand dining room, watching Zachary closely. He was busy entertaining all the various visiting dignities, and although he was doing a good job pretending, Laren could tell her was just putting on a show. She knew for a fact he was miserable. Estora sat next to him, resplendent in a gown of gold, her proudly jutting stomach giving her an air of maturity, her skin glowing with delight. She was robustly pregnant, due any time in the next few weeks.

Zachary should be over the moon with excitement, but Laren could tell he was under enthusiastic. She had confronted him a few weeks ago, telling him off for not putting everything into this relationship, and he turned on her viciously. She could vividly remember the way he flushed as he strode across the room towards her.

"_How am I supposed to be thrilled and excited when all I want is for Karigan to come home? I don't want Estora to carry my children. I want their mother to be Karigan. And yet, here I am, in a political marriage that I wasn't even awake for, and I do a fine job in convincing everyone, including Estora, that all is well. The only reason you can tell is because you've known me since I was little! I'm not perfect Laren; I'm doing the best I can!"_ And with that he strode away. It was two weeks before he spoke to her again.

Laren shifted slightly on her feet, and the weapon next to her glanced at her briefly, not missing her slight movement. _Weapons_. Laren snorted. Eyeing Zachary again, she thought he was looking better this week. She knew he was excited to have a child. He strongly suspected it was a boy, and Laren was excited for the stability that a male heir would bring Zachary. Smiling briefly, she envisioned the future. Everything was going to work out just the way it was supposed to. She could just see it.

Then the lamplight wavered. The fire in the great hearth roared up the chimney and threw off a shower of sparks. Tapestries fluttered along the walls and the air compressed in her ears. This was no ordinary draft.

The guests looked around as their cloaks and skirts rippled around them. The usually stationary weapons cast suspiciously about trying to identify the source of the disturbance. Then the air fractured and disgorged something – _someone_ – out of nothing on a frigid current, as frigid as the starry depths of the heavens themselves. He, no she, flew by in a blur, landing unceremoniously on the center table with such force that she slid down its length, smashing a bowl of late harvest apples, sending goblets of wine splashing on guests. Baskets of bread flew into the air along with utensils and crockery. Hot fish chowder landed on Lord Mirwell's lap, and among the cries of shock and consternation of the guests, his shrieks were the most piercing.

Behind flew several large chunks of pale white granite, and a thick cloud of stone dust. Laren could not seem to work her limbs or even her jaw. It was Karigan. This much she knew. Even if she couldn't see her Rider's face, only one person could make such an entrance.

Zachary, his face white with shock, stood from his place next to Estora, who had a hand over her face, looking equal parts shocked and angry at the same time. Before any of them could take a step towards where she had hit the wall after flying off the table, the granite struck her still form, the thumps and crashes the only sound in a now silent room.

With a start, several, Weapons disengaged from their places along the walls and went to aid Karigan, while the king took several more steps towards Karigan. Laren shook herself out of her daze and ran over to see if her Rider was okay. Her mind kept turning in circles as she watched the Weapons gently check to see if Karigan lived. Where had Karigan been for eight months? Why had she disappeared? Had she been travelling again? When Condor had returned to Sacor City, thin and wasted, Laren had given up hope. She had held a service for Karigan in the library, or tried to at least, if the ghosts had let her finish.

With bated breath she dropped down onto her knees next to her wayward Rider. "Is she...?"

"Alive, barely" Fastion said grimly, gently picking up the rider in his arms and striking out for the door. "We will take her to the mending wing immediately". Laren nodded and prepared to follow them. Zachary stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"That was Karigan" He said grimly, his face still white with shock. "You told me she was dead". The accusation in his tone was impossible to miss. Laren held up her hands in defense.

"Moonling, she disappeared for eight months, on the border of Blackveil. What was I supposed to think!? We held out hope as long as we could, I couldn't very well keep up a false hope that ultimately would hurt everyone more when she didn't come home!" She exclaimed in exasperation.

Zachary glowered at her, anger creeping into his face. "You should always bet on Karigan coming home" He said, his voice frosty. Just then, Estora cried out and grabbed her stomach, her face screwed up in pain.

"Go to your wife" Laren commanded, and Zachary hesitated only briefly before heading back towards his wife and unborn babe. Laren turned, somewhat shakily, and went to catch up with the weapons. _Good timing Estora_ she thought, relieved at the timely distraction.

Karigan tried to figure out what was happening, but her mind kept circling back around to the pain she was in. She heard yelling, screaming, and voices raised in anger, and then suddenly she was wrapped in blissful silence.

As if from a far distance she heard a gentle voice saying over and over "It's okay, we've got you, sleep little sister." The voice sounded familiar.

"Fastion?" She tried to say, She wasn't sure if she was successful or not, because just then another wave of pain swamped her, and she gave up her tentative hold on consciousness to sink into the dark, welcoming warmth of sleep.

**AN: That's all she wrote. Literally. That all I wrote. Sorry! Still short but getting there. Give me some time to get back into the habit of writing! Let me know what you thought, I always appreciate feedback! Love you all! Night!**


End file.
